


maybe i'm jealous

by kyaappucino



Series: Mythology AU; Book of Demigods Series [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wondered if being partnered with the son of Hades was a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i'm jealous

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. I was inspired by Vixx's Dynamite to write this little drabble...it uses the Percy Jackson AU. :3 hope you enjoy!

The first time it happens, Hakyeon catches Taekwoon staring deep into one of Iris’s mirrors, eyeing what looked to be a very pretty girl. 

“Who’s that?” he asks, his dark palm reaching out to cover his other eye. It had always been sensitive to light, and the rainbow goddess’s mirror was sparkling bright, illuminating the dimness of their room.

The only response from the other boy was a grunt, Taekwoon quickly waving his hand in front of the mirror. The image of the girl disappeared, until the only thing they could see was their reflections–Taekwoon clothed in black edged with red; his father’s clothes. Hakyeon was a vision in his suit, a pearly gray. He wore his father’s welcoming gift; a deep green emerald in the middle of an eye, pinned to his collar. The insignia was the same as the one tattooed onto the back of his hand.

It didn’t surprise Hakyeon one bit–his father had always been a little possessive of all of his children. 

“Just a friend of mine. Been ages since I last spoke with her.” 

Hakyeon pressed down the urge to pin Taekwoon to the wall and mouth at him until the son of Hades told the truth. The thoughts of the other kids were still fresh in his mind.

_“He’s been claimed as Zelos’s kid.”  
_

_“Isn’t that…the house of…”  
_

_“Ambition.”_

_“No…” A daughter of Athena had murmured, pity in her voice. “…that’s the troublemaker house. House of jealousy.”_

Hakyeon had swallowed and laughed easily. He wasn’t the jealous type. His mother was completely selfless, and had raised him to be cheerful and bright, the same way as she had been. Whenever Hakyeon asked about his father, she had smiled dreamily and said, “Even if he doesn’t visit much, he took very good care of us. Of me. Especially when I told him I was having you.”

x

While the Zelos House was being constructed, Hakyeon was given permission to room with one of Hades’s children. 

The moment Jung Taekwoon’s deep blue eyes made contact with Hakyeon’s mismatched ones, the electricity that surged through Hakyeon was terrifyingly strong. 

Later that night, he messaged his father, who looked proud of him. “Ah, my son. That means you’ve found your person.”

Hakyeon blinked. “What person?”

“The one whom you’ll feel inexplicably possessive of; someone you can’t lose. That was your mother, in my case. Never wanted anyone else to get her.”

That was something Hakyeon understood very well. He’d had similar feelings when Taekwoon was getting closer with the other kids at camp, and wondered why of all the others, he wanted to drape himself all over Taekwoon. There were times when he wanted to lock Taekwoon up, and that terrified him.

Zelos hadn’t judged Hakyeon for these feelings–rather, his dad had only said “the important thing is, what you do with these feelings.”

Some nights, Hakyeon wants to kiss Taekwoon. And he has this feeling that Taekwoon would let him, if he was interpreting the intense gaze the son of Hades gave him every now and then. They’re best friends, though–and Hakyeon doesn’t want that to change. 

x

There’s a trick that only he and his siblings know–their father’s welcoming pin could see things, as long as it gazed properly. And it was from there that Hakyeon could look into the room. Hakyeon lifted his hand–the one with the tattoo–and covered up his good green eye, and then he could see, as if he was sitting in the room and not locked up in the shower. 

He knows it’s wrong, but his burning curiosity just needed to be sated.

Sometimes it feels like he has a screw loose, as long as it came to Taekwoon.

He wonders if it’s dangerous, feeling this way. He gently turns the shower handle down a notch, so that his vision isn’t blurred by the water. It’s still loud enough for Taekwoon to hear, thankfully.

“…I’ll see you soon. No, he doesn’t know. He’s my roommate…sort of. He’s practically the only one who isn’t scared of me.” 

The voice that replies is sweet, and friendly. “I’m glad…do you think you can get away for even a few minutes?”

“Not sure..camp…camp is different. It’s good, but different.”

“What about your roommate?” the female voice asks, curious. 

“He’s…I don’t know how to feel about him, noona. He’s the only one who’s ever been there for me, ever since my dad claimed me.” 

“Has your roommate claimed you, too?”

Hakyeon decides he doesn’t want to hear the rest of this conversation, and calls out his name. “Woon-ah! Your turn to take a shower!” 

For the second time, he watches as Taekwoon hurriedly swishes his hand across Iris’s mirror, without even a goodbye to her.

It somehow fills Hakyeon with joy.

x

The house of Zelos was one of immense potential and strength, his mentors had said softly, explaining how Hakyeon could somehow manage to scratch even the strongest steel with a touch of his chosen weapon, a thin, sleek whip.

“You can become a leader, Hakyeon.

…if you can keep your feelings in check.”

The smile that he gives is tight, doesn’t reach his mismatched eyes.

“I’ll try,” Hakyeon says softly, as his mentor tells him to flick his wrist with enough power to stroke a rose, without it falling apart. 

That’s the worst thing about being a son of Zelos, Hakyeon thinks. They’re perfectly fine on the outside…

…but when given the right trigger…

“Hey, isn’t that Taekwoon?” Hakyeon looks up immediately, distracted, and he accidentally whips the rose too hard–the flower falls apart, scattering petals everywhere.

His mentor isn’t pleased. 

“Focus, Hakyeon–how can you fight when Taekwoon’s name makes you go _insane_?”

 _You try focusing_ , Hakyeon bites his lips nervously as he thinks this, _you try focusing when your roommate and sort of crush is maybe plotting to sneak out behind your back and–_

oh, fuck.

He’s in love.


End file.
